Tenchikaimei (Character)
Tenchikaimei is a Mujō (無情) partnered with Kuroiame. Bearing the darkness within Shinzui Iyoku's soul, she has taken a corporeal form. Void of any emotion, she only seeks destruction. She is but one of many entities that have taken form out of the inner darkness of others. Tenchikaimei feels no hate, no happiness, no remorse, no fear. Any kind of emotions a normal person would have is meaningless to a Mujō such as Tenchikaimei. Within her hands lies a book; Within this book lies the deepest fears, secrets and aspirations of nearly every person she has encountered, be it personally or accidentally. The staff she holds can bring these fears to life, and the more darkness around her she absorbs, the more powerful these entities of fear become. Tenchikaimei was formed from years of Shinzui's negative emotions being bottled up. Over the years, these emotions began to take shape, creating the Mujou. Eventually, she broke free from Shinzui, giving her freedom to bring her goals to fruition. Bearing the nickname of Jihisatsu, the mercy killer, she will end someone's "suffering" of fear, but without their consent. Background Tenchikaimei is a Mujō brought to life from the negative emotions Shinzui kept bottled up all her life. Under normal circumstances, they would just be ordinary emotions bottled up. But something changed. A certain individual, one of pure darkness, began to create a catalyst for these negative emotions. Within this catalyst, Tenchikaimei, plunger of darkness, was born. She is but one of many Mujō brought forth from the negative emotions of some of the most powerful shinobi. Tenchikaimei has but one goal; To replace all feelings of happiness in the world with fear, destruction, and death. Upon Tenchikaimei's creation, the first thing she decided to do was test her power. Stumbling upon a small village, she began her hunt. Observing every inhabitant in the village, she wrote down their deepest fears, taking note of the ones who are hiding their fears. After an hour of writing, she went to work. Upon stepping into the village, she brought every inhabitant's fear to life, watching with emotionless eyes as the things the villagers feared most tore them apart, one by one. No man, woman or child was spared in the rampage, each of them being massacred by the thing they fear most; be it a large beast, a dangerous shinobi long gone, or someone that left them traumatized in the past. All was fair game for Tenchikaimei's rampage. Some fears were of very specific shinobi, those who learned of the most dangerous individuals from what was passed onto them from generation to generation; One fear she brought to life was of Madara Uchiha himself, giving the villagers who heard of Madara's dark tale a fear that come to life before their very eyes. She knew every detail of the warlord's past, even without meeting him personally. The Uchiha tore apart the villagers who feared him, utilizing deadly jutsu to tear his victims apart. Another was of a demon, almost like something out of a horror story; one that struck fear in a specific family. Tenchikaimei brought it to life, giving it life in every last detail, from the horns on its head and shoulders, to the dark black visage that surrounded its body. The demon killed the family within seconds like it was a nightmare brought to life, thoroughly ripping them to shreds. Every fear was brought to life by the smallest detail. Tenchikaimei didn't need to see what they feared, she just needed to know what they feared. Her power did the rest. The village was barren by the evening, everyone having been killed by their fears. Pleased with her powers, she began looking for another village to attack, but one of a much grander scale. Tenchikaimei knew she wouldn't be able to do this alone, so she began looking around for someone like her; A Mujō. It didn't take her long to notice Kuroiame, and learning of his power, she sided with the fellow Mujō. All they needed now was a village to destroy, one with plenty of inhabitants dwelling within. Personality Tenchikaimei is a Mujō, a being that feels no form of emotion. The only thing she feels is the rush of destruction. She relishes the fears she finds in people, bearing an emotionless joy in reading through a person's deepest secrets. Despite her lack of emotion, her voice has been considered angelic. Soft with an elegant, accented touch, her voice can pierce through anyone, almost giving them a false sense of security as she goes in for the kill. She can feign emotions just by her voice, capable of sounding legitimately sad, happy, angry, scared, concerned, etc. Appearance Tenchikaimei takes on the appearance of a witch. Draped in a black cloak with matching black hat, she wears a short, purple uniform consisting of a long sleeved skirt shirt with a skirt underneath it sporting a darker shade of purple. Her hair takes on an almost ghostly appearance, pale blue in color and short. Upon her face is an emotionless gaze, her golden eyes showing no emotions. The staff she wields is made from an ancient form of wood known as Kageki (材陰 Shadow Wood). The staff takes on a loop at the top, with six golden orbs resting vertically at its center. Her book is silver with unique flourishes surrounding it. The pages themselves are as black as night, also made from the Kageki, specifically the paper made from the tree. Abilities Don't let her beauty be any form of deception to her power. She is the embodiment of fear. A living Genjutsu, she can bring the fears of any person to life that's in her book by the usage of her staff. The power of her fears become stronger as she surrounds herself with darkness. Unlike standard Genjutsu, which requires some sort of technique or special Doujutsu to create, Tenchikaimei's staff allows her to turn any fear into reality. And unlike a Genjutsu, which mostly attacks the target mentally, Tenchikaimei's fears can attack physically, capable of downright killing a person. She is also a master of Lightning Release, capable of delivering powerful lightning attacks via her staff should her fears fail to neutralize her target. Tenchikaimei's mastery over a person's fears makes her someone to be truly afraid of. All she needs is to look someone in the eye and she can see every fear within a person's mind. She writes these fears down in her book, taking note of whether or not they're bottling up this fear. If she learns they have the fear bottled up, she can make it even stronger. Bukijutsu Tenchikaimei can use her staff as a weapon for opponents that get too close. By utilizing a wide array of feints and quick swings, she can confuse her opponent while she delivers a combo of hard, precise strikes. The staff's wood is harder than ironwood and becomes even more durable when she is near darkness, increasing the staff's damage output. The staff is hard enough to be used for defensive purposes as well, capable of knocking jutsu attacks away from Tenchikaimei and can withstand brutal Strong Fist attacks, giving her a solid defense against ninjutsu and taijutsu. Intelligence Tenchikaime's intelligence is beyond what most humans are capable of. She can think of vast mathematical equations, chemical reactions and much more in mere milliseconds. She can create endless arrays of strategies, all of them having the singular goal of mutually assured destruction. She contains knowledge of virtually every historical event that has occurred and every discovery made by man. To her allies, her intelligence is an indispensable trait that can lead them to victory. Tenchikaimei can adapt almost instantly to her surroundings, quickly finding out the spots that bear the most darkness for her and her fellow Mujō to absorb. Speed Though nowhere near as fast as her original source, Tenchikaimei is still quick on her feet. By utilizing her special Mujō teleportation technique, she can avoid an attack and give her some distance to begin a long range attack, either by lightning, or by bringing her target's fear to life. She is also a decently fast runner, as well, capable of keeping up with a normal shinobi's base speed if she has to go on the pursuit. She can utilize both her running speed and her teleportation abilities to either keep up with, or block her opponent's path for another Mujō to go in for the kill.